Nalia the Sweet
by Cupcake001
Summary: Nalia was living a simple life in the Blue Mountains of Middle Earth when she catches the eye of the handsome Durin Prince of Erebor. She is whisked into a whirlpool of Pain, Humor, Friendship and even Love. Will she survive? Will the King- Under- the Mountain approve of this Romance, or will it all come crashing down on Nalia?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Nalia was a simple but beautiful she-dwarf that was part of a large, poor but happy family. She dreamed of finding her prince but never thought that he was watching her from afar. She joins Thorin Oakenshield and the dwarfs, Bilbo and Gandalf on the Quest to reclaim Erebor from the Dragon Smaug.

Will she find her Prince? Will she accept him when she finds out who he is?

This is Nalia's Story.


	2. Chapter 2 - My Home Life

Nalia lived with her Mother, Dalia and younger siblings, Gilana, Gilond and Kalia. Since her father, Gilak had died 12 years ago by Orcs, Dalia had been left to wallow in her grief. While her mother was grieving, Nalia was left in charge of her family because she was the oldest. Over this Troubled period, Nalia had befriended a fellow Dwarf Named Bofur. Years passed and Bofur and his extended family grew close to Nalia


	3. Chapter 3 - Mine and Bofur's Friendship

It was a spring afternoon and Nalia was off to see her best friend Bofur and his family. She carried some fresh, homemade Bread and Cheese since she knew that Bombur, Bofur's brother loved to eat. She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of it. She continued on her way, deciding to pick flowers along the way. She soon reached Bofur's house and rung the doorbell. Bofur opened the door and peered at Nalia.

"Nalia, Lass" Bofur Exclaimed as he drew her into a hug. Nalia welcomed the hug and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bofur, do you Mind if I come in?" Nalia asked, wringing her hands nervously. He waved her in, with a hand gesture. She stepped over the threshold, her eyes catching Bombur, sitting at the dining table, stuffing his face with food. He smiled sheepishly at Nalia, letting out a huge belch.

"Gross, Bombur" Bofur frowned, looking father-like. Nalia giggled at look on Bombur's face.

Bofur turned to her, "Are your family well?" She nodded in reply, sitting down at the dinner table.

"Kalia is courting a dwarf named Munri, which Mother is pleased about so she can start to have grandkids."

" That's good" Bofur nodded.

" Yep, Little Nieces or Nephews. Anyway, I brought some homemade cheese and bread for you." Nalia Stated, placing the wooden basket on the table. Bombur eagerly leaned over the table and grabbed the food, stuffing it in his face, resulting in Bofur groaning.

Nalia stood up, whispering "I should go home. It's nice to visit you again" She hugged Bombur and followed Bofur to the door. She stepped outside and turned to hug Bofur.

She walked home, entered her and her sister's bedroom and changed into her night clothes, suddenly feeling very tired. Her sister, Kalia entered already in her night clothes, smiling merrily. Kalia hopped into bed and switched off the light. Nalia smiled contently, closing her eyes and letting the fatigue overcome her.


	4. Chapter 4- The Question of the Quest

I woke as the bright sun hit me and warmed my face. I sighed as I opened my chocolate brown eyes, already dreading the day ahead. I stretched my arms and yawned loudly, waking up my sister Kalia.

"Sorry Kal" I apologised, my cheeks reddening. My sister nodded in reply, still tired.

"Big Day Today, Sister" Kalia mentioned as she pulled the covers back and walking over to our wardrobe and pulling out the two finest dresses that we owned.

"Why is that?" I questioned, sighing as I rubbed my hands over my face. My vision was impaired as a linen dress covered my face. I pulled the red linen dress off my face and placed it beside me.

"Munri and his family are coming today so I want you to be polite and you have to wear your best clothes ok?" Kalia explained to me so I nodded. We both dressed and waited for Kalia's Beloved to arrive.

After a few hours later, after Munri and his family had left, Bofur surprised me with a visit to my house.

"Bofur, hey, what's wrong?" I questioned as he, for once, looked serious and grave.

"What would you say about joining a quest? Will you accompany me, Bombur, 10 other dwarfs and a wizard to reclaim Erebor? Please, I can't do this without my best friend?" He begged.

"Of course" I nodded, looking eager and smiling happily.

"Yes" he cheered, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled.

"Someone has their eye on you" He stated knowingly.

"Who?" I questioned

He just winked and led me to Kal and my room to help me pack my things.

"Please tell me" I begged as I started to pack my essentials in to my cream rucksack.

"Nope" He answered smug, and I had finished pack my things so Bofur pushed me out the door and started to pull me away.

I sighed, "Adventure here I come"

"That's the sprit" Bofur chuckled, pulling me into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Guys, Review! It would mean the world to me. Thanks xx


End file.
